Shiro Ookami
by Nikko-chan the Wolf-girl
Summary: Naraku's reign of terror is coming to an end, but tensions are high as the gang races to collect the jewel shards. But throw another half-demon into the mix, and will there be trouble? Or will she be a blessing in disguise?
1. Nikkoryu, The Wolf Hanyou

Nikko-chan: Well, I have finally decided to try and write this piece of crap again, so here ya go. It even has a new spiffy title.  
  
Shiro Ookami: An InuYasha Fan-fiction  
  
Ch.1: Nikkoryu, the Wolf Hanyou  
  
It was a bright, sunny day, as birds chirped and sang, and the breeze blew lightly past the trees.   
  
Sitting in the lower branches of a cherry blossom, was a young wolf hanyou, of about seventeen years of age.   
  
Her dark violet kimono fluttered in the wind, rising and falling in little 'waves'.  
  
Her thick, brown tail swished silently as she dozed, lightly brushing the branches below her.  
  
The hanyou's pointed ears twitched slightly, alert and aware of her surroundings.  
  
She yawned, ivory fangs warding off anyone who dared challenge her.   
  
The girl had two katana at her sides, strapped to a belt around her waist.  
  
In her lap rested a silver bow and quiver, which normally would be around her shoulder.   
  
The hanyou's name? Nikkoryu.   
  
She was alone, and for good reason.   
  
No one wanted to be around someone who Naraku targeted, in fear of being killed themselves.   
  
But so far, so good. At least, she wasn't dead yet anyway.   
  
Besides, people stayed away from her.   
  
Ningens feared her for being half-youkai, and youkai hated her for being half-ningen.   
  
She sighed, thinking it a bit unfair that they treated her this way, after all it wasn't her fault her mother was human, and her father full demon.   
  
Nikkoryu shook her head lightly, opening two violet eyes and staring at the ground. "That's the least of my worries right now, I should be focused on getting all the shards of the Shikon no Tama."   
  
She pulled the necklace out from under the collar of her kimono, around which hung seven shards. "These weren't so easy to get, I'll have to figure out a better way of collecting shards." She said with finality, leaning back against the tree.   
  
"But for now, I'll just rest... After all, Naraku isn't after me today, so I might as well jump on this opportunity to sleep." And with that the hanyou drifted back to unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------

"Wow, it's so dark in this well sometimes... I can't even see my hand in front of my face!" The young miko remarked as she pulled herself out into the sunlight by the long vines.   
  
The schoolgirl hefted her rather large backpack over the side of the Bone Eater's Well, collapsing down beside it. "I wonder where InuYasha and the others are..." she mused, chocolate colored eyes looking around.   
  
"I hope they remembered I was coming back today..." Kagome smoothed out her uniform skirt, which had gotten a bit wrinkled as she climbed up the well.   
  
Silently she sat, not really wanting to go into InuYasha's forest alone.   
  
She remembered the last time she had tried that, and cringed, remembering how mad InuYasha had gotten at her. "It just proved that he cares for me..." She whispered.   
  
Her eyes widened at what she just said, and she shook her head. "Uh, right. I'd better go look for them..." Kagome stood up, pausing.   
  
Her head turned in the direction of a cherry blossom tree. "I sense jewel shards..." Curious at what she might find, the young miko hefted the large backpack on her back, and started off towards the tree.

-----------------------------------------

"Feh, where is that girl, she should be here by now..." The silver-haired inu hanyou growled to himself, as he paced back and forth by the river.  
  
"Always late..."   
  
The taijiya looked up from where she was sitting at the edge of the river. "Have patience, InuYasha. Kagome-chan keeps her promises..."   
  
InuYasha gave another "Feh.", then hopped into a tree.   
  
The taijiya sighed, turning to the houshi and kitsune that sat beside her.   
  
Shippo was hopping up and down on the poor houshi's head, his little kitsune paws ruffling the monk's raven colored hair.   
  
Sango smiled.   
  
The houshi saw this and grinned. "What is it that makes you smile, Sango-chan?"   
  
The taijiya shrugged. "Shippo's just being cute, I guess." She absently   
  
stroked her firecat youkai, Kirara, not noticing the monk's wandering hand.   
  
Well, not until he groped her, anyway.   
  
A resounding smack echoed through the forest, and Miroku sat up, arms crossed and a slap mark on his face. "It was worth the pain."   
  
Sango's face was a bright red, and all she managed to say was, "Foolish houshi-sama..."   
  
This brought an amused grin to the hanyou's face, who was pretending to doze.   
  
The taijiya picked up Hiraikotsu, the giant bone boomerang that was her weapon. "Come on, we should go to the well."   
  
And with that, Kirara and Shippo hopped on her shoulders as she walked towards the Bone Eater's well.   
  
The houshi used his staff to stand, and he soon followed after.   
  
InuYasha stayed in the tree, and all he said was, "Feh."

-----------------------------------------  
  
The miko put down her pack, cautiously walking up to the tree in which the wolf hanyou slept. 'There they are... I can sense at least seven!'   
  
She pulled an arrow out of her quiver, just in case the hanyou was hostile. 'What would she want with the shards if she only wears them around her neck?'   
  
Little did Kagome know that the hanyou was indeed awake, and warily eyeing her through barely open lids.   
  
Nikkoryu's ears twitched, and sensing no others with the miko, she opened her eyes, hopping from the tree, and giving Kagome a good fright. "Who are you?" Said the half-demon in a low voice.   
  
Kagome stepped backwards.   
  
The hanyou was older than she, and those claws looked awful sharp.   
  
"I-I-I'm Kagome..."  
  
Nikkoryu smirked. "Well, I'm Nikkoryu, and you're in trouble..."  
  
Kagome gulped.

-----------------------------------------

Cliffy-hanger


	2. Confusion, Acceptance, and Shadows

Nikko-chan: I'm feelin' good, so two chapters today. Maybe even two more tomorrow.

Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. Just Nikkoryu. **

Ch. 2: Confusion, Acceptance, and Shadows

The young miko trembled, backing up into the tree. "W-What do you want?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Nikkoryu smirked. "Nothing more than the Shikon jewel about your neck."  
  
Kagome shivered. 'Not another power-hungry demon... Where are you, InuYasha?' "You can't have it!" She said bravely.  
  
The hanyou looked taken aback. "What did you say?"  
  
Kagome swallowed. "I said.. You can't have it. I won't let evil touch the Shard! Not ever!"  
  
Nikkoryu gave her a thoughtful look. "Not even Naraku?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Y-You know about Naraku?"  
  
The half-demon leaned back against the tree, crossing her arms. "Who doesn't, kid?"  
  
Frowning, the miko spoke again. "I'm not a kid. And just what do you plan to do with your shards?"  
  
'She can see them...', thought the hanyou. "None of your business, little miko."  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. "I'm not little."  
  
Nikkoryu smirked, circling the schoolgirl. "Are you sure..?" She said, in a low, growling voice.   
  
The miko trembled. 'InuYasha... Where are you?'  
  
The half-demon in question bounded into the clearing, Tetsusaiga at the ready. He swung at Nikkoryu, who dodged without any trouble at all. "Who are you?" He asked angrily, flexing his clawed hand.  
  
Nikkoryu smirked, looking at him. "I shall not offer my name to a dog, mutt-face."  
  
InuYasha growled. "I'll make you pay for that!"  
  
Before the inu hanyou could do anything, the familiar shout of 'HIRAIKOTSU!!!' echoed through the forest. The bone boomerang was headed straight for Nikkoryu, who smirked.   
  
"You'll have to do better'n that!" She deflected the large weapon with the sheath of her katana, making it ricochet into a tree.  
  
Sango frowned, as she and Miroku stepped into the clearing with Shippo and Kirara.  
  
Miroku clutched the rosary beads on his hand, but Kagome stopped him. "She has jewel shards, seven of them!"  
  
InuYasha smirked. "Jewel Shards, eh, well I guess I'll just hafta take 'em from her." He focused on the Wind Scar, trying to find it.  
  
Nikkoryu lept into the air, just about to pull out her katana, when two pieces of binding parchment flew at her, landing on her face and side. She was shocked, and fell to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------

She saw only darkness, and succumbed to it, closing her eyes.

(A/N: Ha, I'll bet you thought it was over, but no, I'm nice, so no cliff-hanger, yet.)

--------------------------------------------------

She blinked her eyes, finally able to open them. And the first thing the hanyou saw when she did open them was, surprisingly the young miko.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Good, you're awake."  
  
The half-youkai blinked again. "Wha..."  
  
"You're in the hut of the priestess, Kaede, Nikkoryu-san. After Miroku hit you with those spell sheets, we thought you might not wake up again by the way you fell."  
  
Her thoughts were muddled as she barely listened to the miko talk. 'They helped me? I don't understand...' "Why did you bring me here..."  
  
Kagome stopped, placing her hands in her lap. "Because we all kinda ganged up on you there... You didn't attack first, InuYasha did."  
  
Nikkoryu sat up, finding she was on a mat. "You should have just left me there. That's what everyone else would've done."  
  
The miko smiled. "Then I'm not like everyone else, huh?" She stood up, walking out of the room."  
  
"How's she doin'?" Asked the inu-hanyou as the miko walked out of the hut. Not because he cared about the hanyou's health, just about the jewel shards.  
  
"She'll be fine. I think we startled her more then we hurt her." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Well, since she's gonna be okay and all, can't we just dump her here? Of course, we'll take the jewel shards first."  
  
"InuYasha!! That's stealing, we can't just take the shards!"  
  
He scoffed. "Of course we can. We have every reason to."  
  
She frowned, and he sensed the inevitable. "Why are you frowning like that, Kagome? You're scaring me."  
  
"InuYasha. SIT BOY!"  
  
The thud and anguished screams from the Inu-hanyou could be heard quite clearly from the village, as the taijiya, houshi, firecat, and kitsune were buying supplies. Miroku inwardly winced, knowing the hanyou had probably spoke without thinking again.  
  
Sango on the other hand, tried hard not to smile or laugh at the inu-hanyou's foolishness.  
  
"So, Sango-chan. What do you think of our new... 'acquaintance'?"  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts by the houshi's soft voice. "The wolf hanyou? I don't know, houshi-sama. I haven't even spoken to her. Though I will say it was a bit rash of you to attack first before asking questions."  
  
"Well," The houshi started, "I suppose you are right. It was foolhardy to hurt an innocent, but then again, since we know so little about this woman, who am I to say she is innocent."  
  
Sango frowned, wondering if the houshi had used his all-too-famous 'line' on the poor girl. Though, she doubted it. Even if he was an incurable lech, he did have his manners.  
  
She was broken away from her thoughts a second time when she felt his arm around her shoulders. "Shall we make our way back, Sango, my dear?"  
  
She smiled, when he was like this, she found him quite enjoyable to be around. "Of course."  
  
The two walked back to the hut, happily unaware that they were being followed...


End file.
